Random Songfic Saga
by An Angel in Darkness
Summary: Current Chapter: Thinking of You- It's been a year since the end of the American Idol Tour, and Allison Iraheta has come a long way. She's on her own tour now. Allison has everything; money, screaming fans, a hot boyfriend, but it still isn't enough.
1. Renegade Reactions

*****This is my own form of Strangerthanfictionclub's Musical Reactions. I have the rights to use it because I was the reason she wrote it. I asked for permission, too, so don't blame me for stealing the idea!*** **

**The italic text is the song lyrics. The bold text is my interpretation/reaction/remix...**

_Oh, mama, I'm in fear for my life_

_From the long arm of the law_

**Oh, crap…something happened…**

_Lawman has put an end to my running _

_And I'm so far from my home_

**Seriously, what did you guys do?**

_Oh, mama, I can hear you a-cryin'_

_You're so scared and all alone_

**Okay, this isn't funny! You bitches are worried about your moms when you're biggest fan is having a GOD DAMN PANIC ATTACK!**

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows _

_And I don't have very long_

**Holy crap! You guys did SOMETHING, and now you're gonna die, and…HOLY CRAP DANNY'S GONNA DIE! Kris, I don't care about, but I care about Gookey…**

_The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me_

_The renegade, who had it made, retrieved for a bounty_

**Who's THEY? The Paparazzi? Of COURSE they found you, dumbass! It's their job to annoy the hell out of you!**

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today of the wanted man_

**I'm starting to think that this is a joke…**

_Oh, mama I've been years on the limb_

_And had a high price on my head_

**Well I know that Kris didn't do anything, he's too much of a wimp…**

_Lawman said get him dead or alive_

_And it's for sure he'll see me dead. _

**And I know that Danny's clean, 'cuz he's too nice to everything and one…**

_Dear mama I can hear you cryin'_

_You're so scared and all alone_

**Wait, was Adam, crack, or both involved?**

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows _

_And I don't have very long_

**Okay maybe this isn't a joke… But there is NO WAY IN HELL I am going to let the sexiest man alive and his friend die!**

_The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me_

_The renegade, who had it made, retrieved for a bounty_

**Hey, can I have the money? I'm broke, and I need to get a bus ticket to save you guys! And I'm kinda hungry, so…**

_Never more to go astray_

_The judge will have revenge today on the wanted man (Wanted man, yeah)_

**Oh, that was a sexy (sings) Wanted man, yeah… Nice one, Gookey!**

_*Guitar solo*_

**Oh, sweet guitar solo!**

_Oh, mama, I'm in fear for my life _

_From the long arm of the law_

**Again, with your moms…I don't see THEM trying to save you or anything…**

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows _

_And I don't have very long_

**I'M COMING, DANNY!**

_The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me_

_The renegade, who had it made, retrieved for a bounty_

**Seriously, I need tha****t money…**

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today of the wanted man_

**Crap! Where's that (sings) Wanted man, yeah?**

_The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me_

_The renegade, who had it made, retrieved for a bounty_

**Hey, if you don't give me the money, I'm gonna have to run to the bank…and then my totally awesome saving of Danny will take longer!**

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today of the wanted man (Wanted man, yeah yeah yeah)_

**Oh, it's back and sexier than ever!**

_Oh, mama, I can hear you a-cryin'_

_You're so scared and all alone_

**You no what, maybe I shouldn't save you because all you care about is your MOMS! Maybe Kris should run to his MOM and scream 'Holy shit! I'm gonna die! I'm am so screwed! This is all the crack's fault! MOMMY!' But Danny's too awesome to do that, so I'll save him anyway…**

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows _

_And I don't have very long…_

**Hey, why'd you stop singing?**

…

**Danny?**

…

**Kris? Adam? Anyone?**

…

**HOLY CRAP HE'S DEAD I'M TOO LATE!!! *screams and cries in a corner*. This is ALL Kris's fault!**


	2. Ain't No Sunshine 'Cuz Katy's Here

*****Just to clear things up, I don't hate Katy THIS much. I just thought this was funny… Miley Cyrus? Yeah, I hate her this much, but dissing Katy in this song just made more sense because Kris sang it.*****

_Ain't no sunshine when she's here_

_I hope she won't come back to stay_

_Cuz there is sunshine when Katy's gone_

_I hope she's gone too long_

_We hate it when she stays_

_I wonder this time where she's gone_

_Who will she kill today?_

_There is sunshine when she's gone_

_Everyone just says 'no more'_

_Nobody wants Katy to stay_

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_

_The sight of her makes us feel so low_

_When she's here time goes so slow_

_Everyone just hates her so_

_Cuz there ain't no sunshine 'cuz she's here_

_Only darkness every day_

_There is sunshine when she's gone_

_And her ratings are so low_

_Anytime she decides to stay_

_I wish she would go away_

_Anytime she decides to stay_


	3. Thinking of You

*****This is an American Idol Adison Story, but since Recycled Percussion is a big part of it, so on my profile is a link to one of their America's got Talent performances. I suggest you watch it, they're pretty sick…*****

_Comparisons are easily done__  
__Once you've had a taste of perfection__  
__Like an apple hanging from a tree__  
__I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

Allison Iraheta sat on her bed. September 15, 2010. Exactly one year since the end of the American Idol Season 8 Summer Tour. One year since she had seen Adam Lambert, the gay man that she missed and was never going to see again, but loved anyway. With all of her heart. She was in Las Vegas on her own tour, and this was a night when she didn't have a show.

_You said move on, where do I go?__  
__I guess second best is all I will know___

Her phone rang. It was a text from her boyfriend, Ryan….

'CAN'T W8 2 C U!'

On her night off, she was taking a break by going to see Ryan's band's Las Vegas show. He was part of Recycled Percussion. They earned 3rd place on the 4th season of America's Got Talent. They were really unique because instead of using instruments, they drummed on stuff like buckets and old cars. David Hasselhoff really enjoyed it…

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you__  
__(Thinking of you, thinking of you)__  
__Thinking of you, what you would do_

She loved Ryan, it wasn't that. It was just that she loved Adam more. Allison sighed. She looked at her phone and decided to get ready. The show would be starting soon.

_If you were the one who was spending the night__  
__(Spending the night, spending the night)__  
__Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

In the limo, thoughts of Adam kept creeping into Allison's mind. And when she tried to think about Ryan instead, it didn't work. Adam was all she could think about.

_  
__You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter__  
__Like a hard candy with a surprise center__  
__How do I get better once I've had the best?_

All Allison could think about was Adam. No matter how hard she tried. She thought about Ryan's eyes, she really liked his eyes. Her mental picture slowly morphed. It went from brown to blue. Ryan to Adam.

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test._

Allison threw her thoughts of Adam out of her mind. She was with Ryan now, and she couldn't exactly complain about it. Ryan was Allison took out her backstage pass. She hoped to see Ryan before the show, it would calm her nerves. Suddenly, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around Allison. It was Ryan.

"Hey baby," he greeted her, and then leaned in for a kiss.

_  
__He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!__  
__(Taste your mouth)__  
__He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself__  
_

As much as Allison loved Ryan, she felt that something was missing. This wasn't like the last time that he had kissed her.

_  
__'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you __  
__(Thinking of you, thinking of you)__  
__Thinking of you, what you would do_

Then she saw him. Adam. Out of the corner of her eye. He was with Ryan's cousin and band mate, Justin. They were holding hands, so Allison speculated that they were dating. Ryan sensed that something was wrong, so he pulled away. Justin spoke.

"Ryan! I've been looking all over for you! Come on, dude, we're on in 10!"

Ryan gave Allison a quick goodbye, and then went with Justin, leaving Allison standing awkwardly next to Adam.

_  
__If you were the one who was spending the night__  
__(Spending the night, spending the night)__  
__Oh, I wish that I was looking into__  
_

His eyes. Allison was staring straight into Adam's beautiful blue eyes. Allison desperately wanted to say something, but she couldn't. It hurt too much. She turned and walked away. Adam didn't say anything either. Allison suddenly felt something. She didn't know what just…something. Like some sort of connection. She hurried to find her seat.

_  
__You're the best, and yes, I do regret__  
__How I could let myself let you go_

Allison immediately regretted walking away. She really should have said something.

_  
__Now, now the lesson's learned__  
__I touched it, I was burned_

And then it all finally sank in. Allison couldn't try to resist it any longer. She was in love with Adam, not Ryan. And something had to be done about it.

_  
__Oh, I think you should know!__  
_

She HAD to tell him. She HAD to say something…But she couldn't. It hurt too much.. It would kill her to do so, not to mention what Adam would say.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you__  
__(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

Allison sat down in her seat. There was a few minutes until Showtime. Someone sat down beside her. Adam.

_  
__Thinking of you, what you would do_

Allison pondered. Would she open her mouth?

_  
__If you were the one who was spending the night__  
__(Spending the night, spending the night)_

Allison thought. This could be good, or this could be bad. Adam could love her, or Adam could hate her. There could be a happy ending or a nightmare. Allison finally made her decision.

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes__  
__Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes__  
_

Allison took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "Adam, I have to tell you something."

He turned to her.

"Okay, talk."

_Oh, won't you walk through?__  
__And bust in the door and take me away?__  
_

"Ever since the tour ended last year, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Adam smiled.

"Aww. You missed your big brother?"

He was taking this the wrong way…

_Oh, no more mistakes__  
__'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

"No. I mean I did, but not in that way."

"Okay…so what do you mean?"

Allison was locked in his eyes. She couldn't look away and just forget it now. The damage was done.

"Adam…I love you. Sorry to be blunt, but I can't deny it anymore. I just thought that you should know…"

*****Should I continue? REVIEW PLEASE!!!*****__


End file.
